


Небо красное

by Rashiro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Angst, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Dark, Deathfic, Gen, Good Severus Snape, Hint of Snarry, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Minor Character Death, Snape saves Harry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2019-05-02 18:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14550378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rashiro/pseuds/Rashiro
Summary: Когда война проиграна, а разум помутился, то главное для тебя - свобода. Что ты способен променять на нее? Любовь, дружбу или волевым усилием откажешься, сохранив себя?





	Небо красное

**Author's Note:**

> Беты - Ночная Тень, Вэл

Раньше Рон орал как резаный, временами прерываясь на маты и проклятия в адрес пытающих его Упивающихся. Сейчас же он только хрипел и стонал — ещё бы, за столько времени немудрено было сорвать связки. Сам Гарри уже давно не слышал собственного голоса, лишь невнятное мычание. О событиях, которые послужили этому причиной, он предпочитал не вспоминать. И, наверное, никому не рассказывать, хотя данное действие стало теперь физически для него невозможным.

Громкий хохот довольных Упивающихся вырвал его из странной полудрёмы — на хрипы Рона он уже не реагировал: сейчас каждый сам за себя, каждый существует и цепляется за свою собственную жизнь как только может, сейчас нет места для сочувствия и помощи. Хотя какую помощь ты можешь оказать, если сидишь в холодной камере, в которой нет даже охапки прелой соломы, лишь адски холодный каменный пол, да бегающие по стенам мокрицы? По стенам стекали тонкие струйки вонючей воды — в приступах сильной жажды Гарри припадал к ним губами, а потом его мучили боли в животе и странные видения, от которых бросало то в холод, то в жар. Хотя, возможно, это были лишь признаки подхваченной здесь инфекции.

И толстая решётка отделяла от свободы.

Свобода.

Здесь и сейчас это слово казалось глупым и несуществующим, чем-то эфемерным — произнеси его и оно рассыплется на тысячи сверкающих осколков, которые так больно ранят, которые остаются в небольших порезах и вызывают нестерпимый зуд и желание содрать с себя кожу.

Какой смысл в свободе, если ты никогда её больше не увидишь, не ощутишь наслаждение от полёта на метле, вместо него Упивающиеся предложат тебе незабываемые ощущения от Круциатуса? Кулинарные изыски заменились на непонятного вида баланду из вызывающих опасения ингредиентов — хотя это ощущение продолжалось лишь до тех пор, пока желудок не прилипал к позвоночнику и боль от голода не становилась нестерпимой, и только тогда эта муть шла в радость, лишь тогда она становилась для несчастных пленников едой. Вместо объятий и поцелуев любимой девушки, добрые Упивающиеся давали послушать как совсем рядом, по ту сторону решётки, кричала его лучшая подруга, в то время, как её насиловали сразу трое. Или четверо. Гарри никогда не задумывался по этому поводу. И многое бы отдал, если бы его лишили слуха, а не голоса.

Они находились здесь слишком давно и, казалось, что это длилось уже как минимум вечность. С того самого дня, как Хогвартс пал, пленников переместили порталом в какие-то затхлые подземелья, воняющие гниющей плотью и канализацией. В маленьких, вытянутых в длину клетушках, называемых Упивающимися тюремными камерами, — камерами! подумать только! — оказалось даже сложно развернуться. Можно было лишь сидеть в углу, подальше от решётки, — так было больше шансов не обратить на себя внимания и оставаться в живых чуть больше, чем те обезумевшие, которые бросались на своих тюремщиков, не обращая внимания на железные прутья.

Гарри видел, как через пару недель пребывания в подземельях Невилл, добрый славный Невилл, безобразно раззявив рот и вытаращив глаза, кидался на решётку, пытаясь достать Беллатрису. Как она тогда самозабвенно смеялась, кружась посреди коридора и дразня его ранящими фразами про родителей. Она рассказывала ему как наконец-то завершила своё дело и довела их Круциатусом не только до безумия, но и до смерти. Как она радовалась, когда он орал на неё, рыча, бросался к решётке и хоть как-то пытался дотянутся до ненавистной мучительницы. Как горели её глаза, когда он хрипел под её пыточным. Сумасшедшая. Как есть сумасшедшая. И Невилл тоже. Они все здесь свихнулись. Кто от горя, других сломала боль, третьих — давящая атмосфера.

Они все здесь были одинаковыми, вот только одни сидели за толстыми решётками и орали от пыток, а другие наслаждались этими страданиями. Они все здесь стали психами. И пленники, и их тюремщики.

Подземелья давили на них, навязывая странные мысли, которые усиливались с каждым вздохом, с каждой слизанной со стены каплей вонючей воды.

Во сне являлись странные образы, которые не исчезали и после пробуждения, они постоянно находились рядом, нашёптывали невообразимые и нереализуемые планы побега — какой идиот будет выгрызать зубами проход в каменной стене подземелья? Они навевали воспоминания о проигранной битве, показывали оскаленные в мучительной пытке лица мертвецов: родных, близких, друзей, наставников. Они серыми тенями вставали вокруг и тянули к пленникам свои бесплотные руки, обжигающие мертвенным холодом до самого сердца; они звали за собой, в свой мир, где царил мрак и лёд, в мир, где ничего нет, где нет начала и конца. Их тихий шёпот сводил с ума — от него нельзя было спрятаться даже в забытии. С ними нельзя было поговорить — они не слышали слов разума. Под мерный звук капающей воды в уши каждого пленника врывались их бесплотные и тусклые голоса, сулящие недостижимый покой.

Ночами... или днями — в подземелье невозможно было определить время суток, тут всегда было одинаково сумеречно, промозгло и воняло гнилью, ни единого дуновения свежего ветра не проникало сюда, а гуляющие сквозняки распространяли лишь смрад — здесь всегда были слышны если не крики боли и довольное пыхтение Упивающихся, то стоны тяжелораненых — пленников было много и мучители не церемонились с ними, издеваясь по полной: резали, кололи, интереса ради вырезали внутренние органы на живую, оставляли истекать кровью, насиловали неподходящими для этого дела предметами и хорошо, если они хоть чуть-чуть подходили по размеру и не имели шипов или ядовитых составляющих, которые медленно разъедали ткани организма. Любимыми развлечениями были, конечно же, унижения. Сколько раз измученных пленников заставляли истязать друг друга, угрожая смертями родных и близких, играя на их чувствах любви и привязанности. «Или трахай, или убей», — это была любимая фраза Лестрейнджей. Они долго забавлялись с семьёй Уизли, заставляя всех по очереди совокупляться с Молли. И лишь у Рона хватило духу прекратить это издевательство, выбрав её смерть, что, впрочем, было в корне неверным решением. Беллатриса устроила из этого целое шоу: вытащила всю семью на закрытую арену, где обычно натравливали оборотней и крапов на пленников — те ещё кровавые зрелища, но Упивающимся нравилось — и заставила Рона пытать Молли до смерти, мотивируя его тем, что если он откажется, то всё то время, что он будет бездействовать, она собиралась отрезать по лоскутку плоти от каждого из семьи Уизли, и так до тех пор, пока от них не останется скелет или же он всё-таки решится их порадовать.

Пленников тоже заставили это смотреть.

Рон же метался в своём решении, что было неудивительно: убивать непросто, а убивать дорогих и близких, пытать их самостоятельно или своим решением... Беллатриса знала толк в извращениях. Как только рука Рона застывала в воздухе, Лестрейндж чёрной молнией скользила к одному из членов семьи Уизли и лёгким, изящным взмахом кинжала делала их чуточку меньше, отсекая раз за разом кусочки плоти.

Это было так давно, стольких уже не стало. Сколькие не дожили, да что там... они не прожили и пары недель, некоторые — даже дней. Волдеморт относился к ним, как и должно к добыче, и раздаривал Упивающимся, которые словно бы потеряли остатки разума от пьянящей победы.

Скрежет ключа в замке камеры отвлёк Гарри от безрадостных мыслей и воспоминаний, заставив сжаться от предстоящих пыток, другого тут и не предоставлялось — мало кому нравится подобное времяпрепровождение. Ну разве что Упивающимся, к которым он не имел ни малейшего отношения, хотя Волдеморт ему и предлагал. Шутки ради, наверное, — услышать подобное предложение всерьёз было бы как минимум странно, разве если только они все не сошли коллективно с ума. Поттер слабо растянул потрескавшиеся губы в подобии усмешки, уткнувшись носом в колени, и лишь сильней сжался — слабая и глупая надежда, что его не заметят в этом тёмном углу и в этот раз на развлечения пытками возьмут кого-нибудь другого. Наивный, глупый дурак.

— Вставайте, Поттер, — в наступившей тишине быстрый, чуть свистящий шёпот звучал резко и бил по истерзанным ушам не хуже Круциатуса.

Знакомые голоса всегда действовали не очень здраво на пленников. Особенно, если они слышали их долгое время до заключения в более-менее спокойной обстановке. Так, голоса большинства Упивающихся воспринимались как должное и не вызывали диссонанса. Но Снейп, чёртов Снейп... Чёртов предатель. Даже появление в подземельях Малфоя-младшего не вызывало такой реакции, хотя Драко был не в пример более жесток, нежели его крёстный. Какие чудеса изобретательности он проявлял, стараясь превзойти в издевательствах Беллатрису — если бы у пленников на этот счёт имелось хоть какое-нибудь мнение, то они бы вдосталь посмеялись над этим нелепым соревнованием. Но им, в общем-то, было всё равно кто именно и каким образом их пытает — всё равно одинаково больно, стыдно и унизительно.

Но Снейпа ненавидели все узники подземелий — за убийство Дамблдора, то как он по предложению Волдеморта абсолютно добровольно содрал кожу с головы бывшего директора и торжественно прикрепил эту пародию на скальп — Упивающиеся назвали её "драной мочалкой" — над креслом Тёмного Лорда. Северус Снейп открыто признавался в том, что всегда служил Тёмной стороне и лишь шпионил за Орденом Феникса, никогда не принадлежа ему. К нему было за что питать ненависть. Но нужно отдать ему должное — он не мучил пленников, стараясь не появляться в подземельях лишний раз.

Гарри не только не встал, но даже и не поднял головы, мыча незатейливый мотивчик. Зачем шевелиться, если всё равно сгонят с места Круциатусом, а то и пинками по рёбрам? Он ещё не совсем понял, что именно было неприятнее — пыточное или очередное смещение сломанных костей.

— Вставайте, Поттер. У нас не так много времени, — повторил Снейп.

Его голос звучал не так, как обычно, но Гарри было всё равно — какая разница, если и Снейп сошёл с ума? Они все здесь психи: и он сам, и Рон, хрипящий за стеной, и Гермиона, стонущая под насильниками — от боли или уже от наслаждения? — и конечно же их мучители: Лестрейнджи, Малфои, Макнейр, Кэрроу и остальные, чьи имена и фамилии Гарри не запоминал.

— Поттер, вы меня слышите? — Снейп грубо потряс его за плечо, а затем и сильно встряхнул. — Вставайте. Нужно убираться отсюда.

Гарри закрыл глаза и замычал громче — в этом невнятном и странном пении угадывался теперь гимн Хогвартса. Какой бред! Воспроизводить в данных условиях то, с чего началось его путешествие в магический мир. И чем оно закончилось? Ничем хорошим, да…

Снейп встряхнул его слишком сильно, и Гарри клацнул оставшимися зубами и прикусил бы себе язык, если бы он у него был. Удивлённо открыл глаза.

— Если вы не хотите идти, то я оставлю вас здесь. Гнить и сходить с ума дальше.

Смотрел прямо в ничего не выражающие глаза и не понимал — зачем это Снейпу?

— Вы хотите на свободу?

Свобода. Что-то эфемерное, что-то недостижимое, что-то, что Гарри боялся никогда больше не почувствовать. Но за всё нужно платить. Что Снейп хочет взамен?

Резкое вторжение в свой разум Гарри принял как должное — слишком уж часто так делали Упивающиеся, они совершенно не заботились о душевном состоянии пленников, калеча их и морально, когда физические пытки надоедали.

— Я ничего не хочу взамен, я отдаю долг, — после короткого молчания ответил Снейп на его мысли. — Вставайте, Поттер, я выведу вас.

Гарри отвёл взгляд и поднялся. В последний раз взглянул на стену, по которой стекала тонкая струйка вонючей воды.

И, обойдя Снейпа, подошёл к выходу.

— Молодец, Поттер, — тихо прозвучало позади.


End file.
